Multiple factors may contribute to the proliferation of data on a mobile network: the end-user, mobile devices, wireless devices, mobile applications, and the network. As mobile devices evolve, so may the various elements associated with the network, such as, availability, applications, user behavior, location thus changing the way the network interacts with the device and the application.
Some mobile devices may have applications or other clients that create data (e.g., background data, background activity) that appear active to the network when it is in fact idle or in a background state when the user is not using the device. This background data or signaling may cause the network to unnecessarily promote the mobile device from a lower powered radio state to a higher powered one, causing unneeded or non-optimal battery consumption and network resource consumption.